Bird Portal
Bird portals are a means of transportation among the Mudokons. They consist of a group of 8 to 20 birds flying in a circle above the ground which, when activated by chanting, turn into a portal. Bird portals serve as the main way to help Mudokons and Fuzzles escape from the Industrialists. ''Abe's Oddysee'' & Abe's Exoddus Bird portals are first seen in ''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee'' and its sequel ''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus''. To open the portal Abe must chant, turning the birds into two fireballs that take Mudokons to an unknown location far away, presumably the Monsaic Sanctum. The birds will disperse if Abe or an enemy goes close enough. They will only return if the player leaves the screen and returns. All Mudokons on screen will only run toward an open bird portal and jump through it if there is a direct path to the portal. Mudokons will do this even if there are hazards in the way such as Land Mines. Mudokons will not jump over, or avoid hazards, so it is best to clear a safe path before attempting to free a Mudokon. Mudokons in the background will not respond to portals in the foreground and vice versa. Rotating bird portals also serve as transportation for Abe. They will stay open even after Abe has finished chanting and allow Abe to jump through these portals to new or secret areas. Numbered portals act similar to the normal portals, except for a floating number. If an equal or larger number of Mudokons are sent through at once, then Abe will receive a Shrykull Ring. ''Munch's Oddysee'' In ''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee'' either Abe or Munch can open bird portals through the action button. When they do a blue orb will form allowing any nearby Mudokon Scrubs or Fuzzles to enter it. For each Scrub and Fuzzle that goes through, it'll earn Abe or Munch 2 Spooce each, depending on who sent them through the portal. New 'n' Tasty In ''Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty'' bird portals work similarly to the ones in Abe's Oddysee, with a handful of changes. While chanting, the portal looks like a mandala surrounded by stone structures similar to that of the main menu. The birds will also disperse in the same situations as Abe's Oddysee, but now return after a small period of time. Regular portals are green, and Mudokons act in the same way as the PS1 games around them. Once Mudokons are sent through and if Abe's health is not full, birds will come out and heal him. Transport portals are now blue, but otherwise act the same. Shrukull portals are now orange, but keep the number. Portals now act more like counters. For example, a portal that was once three, with a Mudokon sent through is now two. Once the number is set, the number will reset, and Abe will also get a Shrykull Ring. If a multiple of the number is sent through then Abe will get multiple charges. Soulstorm Little is known about the Soulstorm portals. The bird ring looks the same except for a strange celestial looking object in the middle. The activated version looked next to identical to the NnT version, though it might just be a placeholder.Category:Gameplay __FORCETOC__